dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
El Fuerte vs King
El Fuerte vs King 'is ZombieSlayer23's 4th DBX! Description ''Street Fighter vs Tekken! You would never expect these 2 to be in a wrestling arena! A dude hidden behind a jaguar mask and a chef! In a battle between unique wrestlers, who will come out on top? Who do you want to win? El Fuerte King Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre Fight With a jumping knee into Zangief's chin, Zangief was sent flying into the air by El Fuerte. El Fuerte quickly grabbed his frying pan and bashed it into Zangief's face with a final blow, knocking him out cold. Zangief was blasted through the ropes of the arena and the crowd went wild. El Fuerte threw his pain into the air and laughed. El Fuerte: No one can beat the Hurricane of the Gulf of Mexico! As Zangief was dragged out of the building, a new challenger appeared and walked up onto the stage. El Fuerte eyed the challenger suspiciously, for the opponent was wearing a jaguar mask! El Fuerte pointed his frying pan at the jaguar, King. El Fuerte: Lay off the mask, amigo! You can't use that to intimidate me! King: (roaring) If you want to see me when my mask isn't on my face so badly, come and get it off of me! El Fuerte chuckled and hurled his frying pan at King, igniting the fight. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: King's Theme, 0:00 - 0:55) King quickly dodged the pan with a Shoulder Dash, catching the cook off guard. King's shoulder busted right into El Fuerte's gut, blasting El Fuerte into the sidelines. King quickly leaped into the sidelines as well and flung his fists downwards at Fuerte, but the chef quickly used Run to leap past King. Fuerte took this as his chance to knee King into the face, knocking him into the air, before Fuerte using Guacamole Leg Throw to thrust King back into the ground, crushing his weight on top of King. King roared and hurled Fuerte off of him with Shoulder Tackle, flinging Fuerte back into the arena. Fuerte quickly got up and used Tostada Press on King, knocking him instantly into the ground. Fuerte then quickly kneed him in the face once more. As King flew into the air, El Fuerte grabbed King by the head and slammed him into the ground, enraging King. King lunged at Fuerte and grabbed him by the legs, hurling him into the ropes and causing Fuerte to rebound against it. King used Shoulder Press once more, ramming the chef into the ground. King pumped his fist into the air and roared in triumph. Fuerte: You asked for it, amigo! Fuerte lunged at King with a Fajita Buster, instantly crushing the wrestler into the ground. Fuerte followed up with the attack by grabbing King's leg and twisting it backwards, pulling several muscles. King roared in rage and shook Fuerte off of him, knocking Fuerte into the ground. King managed to land a Reverse Arm Slam Combo on King, knocking Fuerte into the air. As Fuerte was flung into the ground, King leaped into the air, gripping Fuerte's stomach and piledriving him into the ground. This was a very familiar move for Fuerte. Fuerte: Not again! NO! Fuerte's head was slammed into the ground, causing him to slump to the ground once more. King knew everytime Fuerte would get up, King would knock him back down. But Fuerte had a trick up his sleeve. Fuerte quickly leaped into the air, causing King to try to attempt landing a Giant Swing on Fuerte, but Fuerte, in mid-air, lunged back to the ground and pulled out his pan. As King was stuck falling back to the ground, he managed to make a little squeak like a kitten. King was batted in the face by Fuerte's pan, blasting King into the ground in a crumpled mess. Fuerte lifted his pan in triumph. Fuerte: You thought you could beat me, amigo? You thought wrong! (Cue: Theme of El Fuerte: 1:04 - 1:25) Fuerte quickly put away his pan and walked away from the scene. He heard a grunt behind him, causing the chef to turn around. Fuerte watched as King slowly got up, his fists tightened. Fuerte managed a long gulp down his throat as King glared at Fuerte with a bruised face. Fuerte used Run to bounce off the sidelines and to the right of King, but King managed to get a hold of Fuerte's right leg. Fuerte was bashed into the ground several times as King dragged him in circles, slowly spinning him around in circles. With increasing speed, Fuerte was swept off the ground and was finally King let go of Fuerte's legs, causing Fuerte to fly into the sidelines. Fuerte quickly bounced off the sidelines and into the arena, giving King the advantage. He flung himself into the air and grabbed Fuerte's leg, using Wonderful Mexican Special Combo to hopefully finish off Fuerte. As King used a fistful of tactics on Fuerte to break him, Fuerte squirmed in pain. With one last final attack, King twisted Fuerte's leg backwards, leaving Fuerte to shout in pain and slump to the ground. Fuerte: Not... possible.... King, finally happy with his victory, punched his fist into the air and the crowd went wild. He turned around to brag in Fuerte's face, but the chef wasn't their. An exclamation mark appeared over King's head as he turned wildly to see where the chef was. Fuerte: I refuse to lose! Time to finish this! Fuerte appeared behind King, landing a Quesadilla Bomb on King. King was twirled into the air, and as Fuerte landed onto the ground he managed to land a punch into King's face. King was knocked higher into the air before being knocked hard into the ground. (Cue: Theme of El Fuerte: 0:00 - 0:13) Fuerte: El Fuerte! El Fuerte leaped onto King's shoulders while putting a golden ring on his finger, performing his Ultra Combo, El Fuerte Flying Giga Buster. El Fuerte quickly flipped forward and bashed King's body into the ground once before leaping higher into the ground with King's body tightened around Fuerte's hands and legs. Fuerte: FLYING GIGA BUSTER! Fuerte started spinning around in the air several times, causing King to get dizzy. As Fuerte spun to the ground, King tried squirming from the tight gap, but it was no use. In seconds, Fuerte had reached the ground and bashed King's head into the ground with incredible force. Fuerte quickly released his grip on King and leaped off of King, watching as the wrestler never stirred, knocked out cold! Fuerte: Aha! Fuerte leaped off the podium and received his award for winning the Street Fighter Tournament. DBX Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... El Fuerte!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Street Fighter VS Tekken' themed DBXs Category:'Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights